When cooking or baking, ingredients are often stirred with an automated mixer. These mixers are equipped to use various interchangeable attachments that are often particular to specific types of ingredients or stirring processes. For example, flat beaters are typically used for heavy cookie dough batter, dough hooks are typically used for mixing and kneading yeast bread dough, and wire beaters (whisks) are often used to add air to whipped mixes such as whipping cream, eggs, and egg whites. Conventional whisks for automated mixers have smooth, vertical tines that are unsupported except at the attachment points of the tines to the base where the attachment connects to the mixer. This can produce inconsistent and undesirable results that can have a negative impact on presentation, which is an important aspect of providing an appealing, appetizing food product.
There is a need for a whisk attachment for automated mixers that can quickly and consistently provide superior results.